KAGE NEKO!
by ecyoj06
Summary: the gakuen has their new assasin, Natsume is being watched in every missions, Mikan is acting strange than usual....hmmm...could it be related?  Does Hotaru knew?  And who are the new guys?  NxM Hx? Ruka? maybeT for now
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

It was half past midnight, the warm breeze of the upcoming summer blew passed them making his black locks dance along with the falling leaves of the nearby oak trees covering a secluded area in the middle of the forbidden forest.

Carried by his cool arrogance and sadistic killing aura, he towered a small frame that was currently lying down on the dried-leaves covered earth, clutching her mid-section, trying to suppress thousands of painful stimulus.

Looking at the pitiful figure, if he was a man of mercy, he would surely be running towards the infirmary while carrying the fragile body. But too bad, he was a warm blooded mammal who's emotions had been long forgotten; hidden beyond his black attire and white mask, so there was no way he would be doing such anytime soon.

"This session is done." He said in no one in particular, but then as if on cue, two overwhelming aura suddenly vanished making the pressure around the place drop on such a high speed.

"After you're done rolling and pinning the powerless leaves around, you could take your rest." He said directing the small figure who was amusing him by not making a single sound while suffering in a most painful way possible.

He heard her grunted as a reply making him wonder if the academy's cold assassin on the making was finally toning herself preservation or she's just in too much pain that she couldn't even utter a word aside from 'Hn.'

"I don't care if anyone sees you." He said before bending down examining the now still figure before him. "It would be better if you go to the hospital first but since it is your decision to be discreet, I suggest that you immediately go back to your freaking room before you doze off."

"Hai." She answered before pleating all the power she could summon. He could see how exhausted she already was. Her head hanged on her neck making it look like it was too heavy for her, her arms lounging on her sides and her knees seemed to be trembling due to lack of energy but still he found himself face to face with a presence who's self determination was oozing out of her body.

Not intending to watch her stumble and fall along the way, Persona vanished in thin air, making it look like he had resigned himself somewhere else for his new apprentice. Lowering his aura, until it was stealthily hidden, he watched her walked silently along the woods, turning to another route, avoiding a certain place at the entrance of the Northern Forest.

"You're still trying to act tough, my precious little kitten." He amusedly thought while figuring where his other favorite kitten was as of that moment.

**End of this Chappy**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Another assassin is on the loose that keeps on guarding and intervening the AAO's plans with regards to a certain Black Cat. Natsume never seen who it is but lately he found his missions getting a lot easier and a lot alice free kind of missions. Meanwhile, a certain idiot keeps on coming to school earlier and compose, little by little the gang is getting suspicious, especially a certain fire caster. Could it be related?! Who Knows?!**

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own GA, although I hope so, but then I don't! (but i do own some other characters here which is not in othe fan fic or the manga.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It's been four long years and still the most notorious and out spoken section on the entire Alice Academy never seemed to tone down. Yes, they were indeed more responsible and mature than before, but still, their new found maturity and sense of responsibility would never betray their pact to their friends who were luckily haven't been separated since they were 10, which was admittedly impossibly unfortunate to the Academy's Administration.

Class 6-B's students were now gradually packing inside the room; their first class was Jinno-sensei's most dreaded Advance Algebra. Although, the frog teacher, as they call him aside from 'froggy', was more lenient to them than before, his leniency seemsedto be unfounded for a certain happy-go-lucky brunette who would be late (for the umpteenth time) if another 5 minutes passed.

"Hotaru…" Nonoko called for the invention alice. "Are you sure you had given Mikan that special clock?"

"Yeah…" Ana was about to say something affirmative to Nonoko's doubt when the Ice Queen gave them a cold glare. "We sure know you're a genius and your invention will never and undoubtedly never fail but it is Mikan we are talking about…something might went wrong with it."

(Translation: I am afraid of you so you must know I do admire your intelligence but your bestfriend is an idiot so…)

"She'll be here." Hotaru said emotionlessly before going back to his invention.

It didn't take long after Hotaru's answer when suddenly the classroom door opened in a loud slam revealing a panting brunette.

"Ohayou, Minna…." She cheerfully greeted that received a light greeting back for her aside from the obvious relief and amusement from her friends.

Everyone knew that after the exchange of pleasantries, that were already a mantra to them since Mikan arrived in the Academy, another mantra would occur and that was Mikan being shot by Hotaru's baka gun or so they assumed.

"Ho-ta-ruuuuuuuu……………" Mikan cried out as expected but even before she got to move from the door way, Hotaru managed to see something odd. Scrutinizing every single detail of her, Hotaru managed to see bruises that was carefully hidden by a long sock and cuts shaded with concealer.

"Baka!" Hotaru called out making Mikan stop on her track. "I told you that your socks aren't high enough to suite you."

"Huh?" Mikan asked before looking at her socks and just then, she noticed her bruises were starting to be seen.

"Gomen… I was hurrying myself up so I didn't notice." She said before beaming at her bestfriend. "Arigatou, Hotaru-chan."

"Baka…" Hotaru said with a little flicker of worry on her eyes that only Mikan managed to see mentally taking a note to take the idiot to his brother after class.

After the unusual interaction between the odd best friends, the classroom door suddenly burst open once again revealing the top two most handsome students in the Academy, Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga.

As cool as ever, Natsume and Ruka proceeded to go their chair which is on either side of a certain klutz. Along their way, the Natsume-Ruka fans club suddenly burst out bubbles of hearts from their eyes making everyone in the room sweat-dropped. Things never did change, maybe the squealing was long gone but the pathetic love eyes were still there.

"Ohayou, Ruka-pyon…" Mikan cheerfully greeted the animal pheromone alice.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan." Ruka greeted back before taking her seat next to her.

"Ohayou Natsume." Mikan turned to the Fire caster who replied with a 'Hn.' before settling himself down on her other side, pulling his manga out and placing his feet on the desk.

"Mou, Natsume… you should at least learn to greet back." She protested, like always.

"Why should I, polka?" He said without taking his eyes off his manga. "It's a waste of breath."

"Nani…." Mikan was about to retort with strong wind blowing her hairs up out of frustration when she heard Ruka called her.

"Neh, Mikan-chan?" Ruka skillfully tried to take the nullifier's attention avoiding the start of another never ending argument leaving a burned desk, burned chair, and burned hair of a bystander and a whole lot of deaf ears. "You're early today."

"Hai." Mikan turned to her other side facing Ruka. "Hotaru's special clock woke me up effectively this time." She said making a deliberate lie.

Natsume was curious when he didn't get to bumped on 'his nullifier' that morning and even how much he wanted to know the reason why, there was no way he would asked that so when Ruka threw the question he intently listened to her.

"Hotaru's inventions are superb…" She said trying to look more convincing since the truth was that the clock never got the chance to wake her up for two reasons; first, she didn't go to go sleep that night until this morning. Her stupid training was too painful and laying down only make her body ache more than usual.

So, she got to dress up way before the class started but decided not to be there early to avoid suspicions, and second Dark Moon burned every alarm clock on her room as a part of her training. Her stupidly sadist trainer that could be at par with Persona himself, told her that her body must get used to the idea of timing herself up and useless clock shouldn't be depended upon on.

"I easily got up." She continued.

"Oh that's good for you." Ruka said obviously oblivious of the lie the brunette just bantered him with. But even if Koko got to believe her, a certain fire caster didn't buy it.

'What's with the lie?' Natsume thought with a frown on his face. 'Hmm... Something is wrong with polka.'

Hotaru saw Natsume's face, making her think that the special star student of the Academy was too sharp to believe the idiot's lie. Aside from it was too absurd on a certain degree since Mikan managed to make her inventions deemed worthless for years already so another invention working got to be totally impossible, Hotaru knew that the fire alice was too keen with regards with her bestfriend for some obvious reason and so making him believe such lies were not in the options.

'This is going to get bad.' She thought. 'She should be more careful.' Hotaru gave Mikan a look that says you're-in-trouble before glancing back to face the board.

Mikan caught her bestfriend's look making it known to her that someone didn't buy her lie before Jinno-sensei enter the room looking quite shock upon seeing Mikan already on her seat.

'I should be more discreet now. Natsume will be observing my every move. I just hope I won't be seeing those bastards this night.' She carelessly thought before focusing on her algebra lessons, making a certain mind reader aware of what she thought.

--

After the third period, (A/N: assuming there is…) Mikan decided to stroll around, or better yet escape. It seemed to her that her trainings were paying off, her usual dense nature and unsuspecting behavior drastically changed. She now could distinguished different motives of people, trains of thoughts, intentions and whole lot more that was too far from her old genuinely-kind-to-all nature. Aside from its usefulness on being able to avoid and hide from her friends effectively.

"Onee-chan…" Mikan just passed the fountain when she heard a familiar voice. Turning around, she saw a 7-year old kid hurrying his way towards her.

'Hi there, Yo-chan." She greeted him while Youichi settled himself in front of her as if delivering a message.

"Onee-chan," Youichi started. "Onii-san is looking for you with Hotaru-nee."

"Are they?" Mikan tried to look oblivious. Yoiichi was part of the Dangerous Ability class and being with Natsume surely made the kid sharp and perceptive. "Ohhh… maybe they want something, don't you think?"

"I don't know, but before I go here, I saw Hotaru-nee looking colder than usual then Onii-san asked me where you are." Youichi told her still keeping his gaze locked at her. For some odd reason, Mikan feels like Natsume might have ordered Youichi to observe her for something unnatural. "Onee-chan?"

"Hai, Yo-chan?"

'Damn, he must saw me limping earlier.' she cursed inwardly.

"Are you hurt?" Youichi asked Mikan while trying to keep his oblivious façade but deep down inside, he was starting to worry for his 'Onee-chan. "You have a cut on your cheek, and you got bruises on your wrist."

"Nani…." Mikan almost screamed realizing that her cover ups were already slipping away. Looking more incredulously panicky, Mikan saw her adopted little brother's worry stricken face.

'It is as if he is fighting himself not to cry.' She thought before facing Youichii with assuring smile.

"Yo-chan…" she started.

Mikan kneeled down and leveled herself to Youichi, even though how much she hated to admit, it was her fault for being careless that now, her only little brother would get entangled on her little business with the DA's adviser.

"Listen to me." Keeping her eyes locked with his little imouto, she waited until Youiichi nodded for her to continue.

"Onee-chan is doing something really important…" She started. "These things shouldn't be told to anyone or I'll get in trouble. I know that you're worrying about me right now but I'm assuring you that Hotaru-nee knows about this and she's taking care of me."

"Then why are you hiding from Hotaru-nee if she knows this important thing?" Yo-chan's face was still showered by worry and it broke her heart to know that she's the one causing it. "Shouldn't you go to Hotaru-nee now so that she could treat you right away?"

"I needed to stay away from Hotaru-nee for a while but I promise that after I got to relax a bit, I'll see her in an instant." Mikan waited for him to relax but by the looks of it, her little brother seems to be disagreeing with her plan of evading Hotaru at the moment and that's when she thought of something.

"Yo-chan, how about you go with me at the Central Town so that you could keep an eye on me, making sure that I'll be fine until I get to meet your Hotaru-nee?" She asked the little demon manipulator. "Then I'll buy you another bear for paw-paw to play with."

Youichi seemed to be thinking for a moment before grabbing Mikan's right hand leading her to the bus stop. "I'll protect Onee-chan and I promise not to say a word about Nee-chan's secret to Onii-san if she promises to take care of herself more and promise to visit me everytime she's done with her business."

Knowing that she'll get no escape with that demand, Mikan decided to go along with it since it would not hurt to see her little brother's face after a dying like experience with 3 soul reaper of the Academy.

"I promise!" She swore.

"Arigatou Yo-chan…" She beamed at him before continuing. "For not telling Natsume about it."

Youichi looked at her for a moment before looking ahead again with his stoic face back in place making him look and act like a certain Hyuuga Natsume.

'They sure look so much a like. I just hope I could make 'her' be here to make them happier.' She thought making her remember some dreadful things.

--

"Natsume?" Ruka and Natsume along with Mochu, Koko and Yuu were resting under the fire caster's favorite sakura tree. It was evident to them that their friend was not in his best moods and they assumed that a certain bubbly 'Sakura' was the reason behind his fowl mood.

They were talking about random things when Nonoko and Anna passed by asking if they found Hotaru or Mikan. Upon replying 'no', the two girls immediately left and right at that moment, Ruka found his own bestfriend burning his newly acquired volume of his favorite manga.

"You just bought that!" He deadpanned.

Natsume stared at his ashen hands before dusting it. He himself didn't know what happened but upon hearing more people looking for 'his' idiot, his temper just snapped and before he knew it, he just burned his manga.

"What's with Mikan-chan anyways?" Yuu thought outloud making the temperature around them rose abruptly. "Hotaru is also odd this morning."

"Right." Mochu agreed not really knowing what he was agreeing to.

"What happened this morning again?" He asked idiotically, making everyone sweat-dropped.

"Mikan-chan didn't hug Hotaru this morning, although she tried, but instead of firing with her baka gun, Hotaru just told Mikan-chan that she's a baka and mention something about socks…." Yuu informed them for Mochu's benefit. "After that, Mikan-chan just said sorry and didn't bother to hug her at all, even at least try to get near her."

"That is certainly odd." Mochu told them having a pose that seems to be thinking hard.

"Don't bother Mochu…" Natsume said in a pity to his friend. (A/N: Riiight….) "You don't have to over work yourself. It (he means his brain) might explode without me even trying to make it explode."

"Huh?" Mochu looked at Natsume who just looked away with a scowl. It was never fun for him to insult or make fun of other people. The feeling he gets was not the same when he did it 'his' polka.

'Tse... she got to my nerves so much.' he scowled.

"I read something from her mind this morning though; she seemed to lower her guard for a split back then…." Koko said earning everyone's attention especially the fire caster.

"What is it?" Yuu inquired for all of them with hint of impatience.

"She said that she hopes that she wouldn't need to see those bastards tonight." Koko informed them with slight frown when he glanced at his fire caster friend. "Sorry Natsume, I didn't get to know more about it. She immediately recovered. It seems like Mikan was unusually on guard lately. She usually doesn't care hiding too much things, but I hadn't been reading her mind for sometime already. Her alice was always up."

"Hn." Natsume acknowledged. He was quite frustrated when Koko told him he didn't get anything else but at least there was something although he preferred if a name of one of those bastards she was referring to was fished out through her thoughts.

'Damn, is there anyone pestering her that she gets so unusual.' He thought.

The gang continued to slack off under the tree, pushing another topic on the roll with the exception of the famous 'neko'. The black cat was still absorbed on his thoughts with regards to a certain brunette that he failed to notice an aura looking over them with a playful smirk.

**End of this Chappy**

* * *

A/N: **I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, especially with regards to the characters' name and alice. SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: ****Another assassin is on the loose that keeps on guarding and intervening the AAO's plans with regards to a certain Black Cat. Natsume never seen who it is but lately he found his missions getting a lot easier and a lot alice free kind of missions. Meanwhile, a certain idiot keeps on coming to school earlier and compose, little by little the gang is getting suspicious, especially a certain fire caster. Could it be related?! Who Knows?!**

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own GA, although I hope so, but then I don't! (but i do own some other characters here which is not in othe fan fic or the manga.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Hotaru was walking along the three-star dormitory hallways which was on the third floor together with the attic for no star alices. She had been wandering around the Academy searching for her idiotic best friend but she never saw her. She even visited the SA class but nobody knew where she could be.

This morning, she saw awful looking fresh bruises above her socks and knowing her, things must have gotten pretty nasty last night and she could bet her entire bank account that those bruises were not the only one discoloring her as of the moment. She wouldn't be surprise if she would find cuts and scrapes on her back and arms as well.

'Where did that idiot go to?' Hotaru asked herself not bothering to look for her at the cafeteria. By the way Natsume looked at her the entire time, to the point that the fire caster didn't skipped the homo's class, could make Mikan got the message that Natsume had his eyes fixed on her as of the moment, and only an idiot would go near him in 20ft radius, unfortunately Mikan was far from being an idiot now.

Hotaru's face hardened. Turning at the end of the hall, nearing MIkan's three-star bedroom, she found herself recalling the things that had occurred almost a year and three months ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_It's already approaching midnight and due to a rush work that was imposed to her by one of her patrons, Hotaru Imai, the genius with technical alice found herself walking around the Northern Woods where her new and bigger laboratory lies._

_She just got out of her laboratory, riding her duck scooter, Hotaru navigated towards the direction of the east side entrance of the Northern Woods. It might be a lot easier if she would just go and take the middle route but it would be time consuming since it was a lot further from their dormitories and her body was crying out for her to lay down and sleep although her eyes screams money from the way the 'money signs' reflected on her eyes just by thinking that she would be paid ten times of the original value of the merchandise because of this rush work._

_A cold breeze of the night blew gently, making the tree branches move involuntarily. The northern woods were off limits to most of the students but since she was a 'special' student, she got to have her laboratory inside this forest where the DA class was usually residing. Who wouldn't have a 'special treatment' if you're banking a whole lot of money for the entire Academy anyways?_

_Taking her leisurely ride to the side and picking up a faster phase, Hotaru found herself near the clearing towards the Alice Academy's usual grounds when suddenly a shaking, unstable figure caught her eyes._

_The figure was leaning against an oak tree and by the way he was leaning it seems to her that he was terribly in need for help. Even the distance between them, Hotaru could evidently assume that the figure in front of her was rapidly loosing it. _

_'He's going to fall.' She thought making her duck scooter faster._

_She was about to reach the figure when a hooded man appeared in front of the smaller one. She hastily halted her scooter. She observed quietly when the hooded figure towered the still staggering form of the shorter figure making the latter look shorter and more fragile than before._

_From her spot she could comprehend that the shorter figure was definitely not a man, by the way the shorter figure was whining and screaming lightly out of pain, a girls voice echoes to the whole forest but what struck her was that it sound too familiar to her. _

_'Where did I hear that voice?' She thought._

_She watched as the hooded man inflicted another torture to the girl. Although her inner self was wincing with every whip the man's giving the girl, her outer features remains still and stoic. She's not the Ice Queen for nothing._

_"Enough!" A thunder like voice shout out of nowhere stopping the whip on time making it lingered on air giving her time and suitable view to make her realize that the whip's made out of ice. _

_'Damn, that must hurt a lot!' Hotaru thought.  
_

_The hooded figure polished his posture right before the almost fainting girl when suddenly a suppressing aura stood behind her. _

_"Damn.' She thought._

_"Hope you're enjoying the show Ms. Imai!" An already familiar voice lingers on the air carrying his statement towards the two figures ahead of them. She saw how the taller figure relaxes making her think that the bastard was enjoying this turn of events. _

_On the other hand, the girl, in her opinion, seemed to tense up upon hearing her name. _

_'Who is she?' HOtaru thought before hearing Persona's voice again._

_"I assume you had seen enough, Ms. Imai." Persona said before walking towards the two figures ahead of them. "Even though I know you had permission to go through these woods, I believe my precious little kitty here doesn't appreciate your presence so much."_

_"Why should I care about that?" She asked._

_"Oh…" Persona looked at her with an amused look before gesturing for her to follow him. "I'm sure you do care, Ms. Imai."_

_Hotaru rode her scooter again and followed Persona slowly. Every second they got to be near the two figures, HOtaru realized that the tall man was actually wearing a pure black mask while the girl was wearing the Academy's uniform and by the looks of it, they were on the same department. _

_Hotaru wished she could at least look at the face of the new Academy's kitten, by the looks of it, she's still undergoing training making her think that Natsume doesn't know her yet._

_She was already close to them, suitable to see her face clearly but when she was about to take a good look the tall figure blocked her line of sight before smirking at her._

_"I don't think the kitty will appreciate it if you saw her." The tall figure that she just then realized to be about her age, told her while guiding her away making sure she would not see anything about the girl. " And I do believe that it is for your own safety and peace of mind if you don't recognize her at all."_

_They had relatively taken a good distance that would make it impossible for her to see who the girl was, when suddenly as if an answered prayer, the wind blew passed them carrying a couple of sentences coming from Persona and the girl._

_"Don't you think it will be interesting if she recognized you?" it was definitely Persona. "She would make the collection of your beneficiaries a lot more interesting…"_

_Hotaru was about to abandon listening, feeling disgusted by the way Persona was blackmailing the girl when the next voice made her heart stops beating. _

_"Don't you dare lay a finger on her or I promise I will burn every single molecule of this Academy to crisp that even your fucking bones would never ever be recognizable at all."_

_Hotaru turned to look at her escort and a wide stretch grin was evidently placed on his face making her eyes wide open. That grin made it clear to her that it was indeed who she thinks it was. _

_'Mikan…' was all her mind could come up.  
_

**End of this Chappy**

* * *

A/N: **I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, especially with regards to the characters' name and alice. SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: ****Another assassin is on the loose that keeps on guarding and intervening the AAO's plans with regards to a certain Black Cat. Natsume never seen who it is but lately he found his missions getting a lot easier and a lot alice free kind of missions. Meanwhile, a certain idiot keeps on coming to school earlier and compose, little by little the gang is getting suspicious, especially a certain fire caster. Could it be related?! Who Knows?!**

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own GA, although I hope so, but then I don't! (but i do own some other characters here which is not in othe fan fic or the manga.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Continuation **

**of the FlashBack **

**(a year and 3 months ago)**

_Hotaru waited outside of Mikan's room. She still couldn't believe what she had learned that night. It was too absurd to her how a klutz and idiotic girl like Mikan be entangled on this kind of mess. _

_'Well she is an idiot...' Hotaru thought with her stoic facade firmly in place._

_The idea of her stupid best friend going to missions flashed through her mind and it made her too uncomfortable for her liking, not that the scene she just witnessed didn't bother her, but still, thinking that 'her' Mikan living a closet life like Natsume was still unbearable for her. _

_'That idiot!' Hotaru cursed on her mind._

_Pacing back and fort, Hotaru didn't realize that the girl she was waiting for was actually in front of her already. Wearing dirty, torned school uniform, Mikan stared at her worried best friend trying to hide any sign of pain she was feeling. By the way Hotaru looks, it was clear to her that her little secret for several months had been revealed to her already._

_She felt uneasy when she realized that Hotaru managed to acknowledge who she was during her little encounter with her trainers a while ago. The demons saw her tending to the poor AAO dummy they produced for her to kill._

_ Disobeying the strict orders and having a soft heart, (who wouldn't the kid was younger than her) she was punished with a disturbing illusion of someone important to her being murdered and for finale, she was whipped by the iced vine, mercilessly and unceremoniously._

_But just like how she was now, there was no use crying over spilled milk. All she can do was make a compromise on the situation like this which leads to her extra training sessions with the 'fake light' starting tomorrow night. Just thinking of it made her pray for her life. _

_"Hotaru?" She called out making her friends head snapped towards her direction. _

_Scrutinizing the figure before her and eyeing every single cuts and scrapes that needed bandaging, Hotaru took a hold of her medicine kit before holding her palm up waiting for Mikan to give her, her door keys._

_"Right." Mikan said weakly before fishing her keys from her necklace that the fire caster gave her last Christmas. _

_"Hotaru…" Mikan started, even before Hotaru managed to open her door, her efforts in trying to talk things out was only cut by the Ice Queen herself._

_"Let's fixed those damages before we talk." Hotaru said before entering her room, lighting her lights on. "Take a quick hot bath then go out here."_

_Mikan proceeded to her bathroom to take a hot bath while thinking how on Earth would she be able to tell her best friend things that would not endanger her further from the clutches of her demonic trainers. _

_'The last thing I needed was my best friend being threatened to be tortured in replacement of me. That '__gir__l__' was enough.' She thought before loosing herself for a while under the comfort of hot water._

_Mikan just finished her comforting bath but before she could fished out some of her night wears, Hotaru pulled her on the bed making her lay on her stomach before peeling the towel around her still slightly wet body._

_Seeing the fresh cuts that were still gathering blood on her best friend's back, HOtaru placed the towel on Mikan's lower extremities. She took the medicine kit, getting a cotton ball which she soaked with anti-septic._

_She could hear Mikan's silent grunts due to the pain and she couldn't help but be amused by her sudden tolerance and at the same time afraid of what kind of training she really was undergoing to make her noisy, idiotic and klutzy bestfriend be this reserve._

_If she would base from experience and knowledge of how her best friend would react on times like this, she would say, she expected her to whine and shout so hard, that was enough to make the whole dormitory be awakened, because of the pain she's causing to her already badly beaten small body._

_Dabbing some ointment, she carefully applied it on the cuts on her back. She would say that her torturous experience must be kept hidden on the way the cuts are placed. The cuts are all placed on easily hidden areas, although some bruises are far, strategically speaking, from being discreet, if she would be asked._

_Hotaru was about to apply the same ointment she got from Nonoko, (Nonoko told her that, that ointment will mend any wounds in a matter of 24 to 32 hours depending on how intensive the wounds are and leave nothing but a healthy looking skin.) when she heard Mikan talked._

_"Neh, Hotaru..." Mikan shifted her head so that she would be facing the Ice Queen. She knew that she had to explain but she also knew that the lesser she knew the better. "Do you have any idea that the ointment you're applying was torturing me further...awww..."_

_Mikan didn't get to finish whatever she was about to say since Hotaru forcefully place the plaster on one of her cuts when she heard her trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably. "Since when?"_

_"Five months ago." Mikan admitted while biting her lower lip._

_"Who knew?"_

_"No one..." Mikan said. "Except for the headmasters, the higher ups, and of course those three demons." She mentioned her three trainers in gritted teeth._

_"Three demons?" Hotaru asked with raised eyebrows._

_"My trainers." She flatly said trying to avoid more questions about the demons._

_Hotaru, being the genius, did notice her intention of hiding information to her and so, not really wanting to do so, she avoided to ask further questions about the said 'demons' much to Mikan's relief._

_"Hotaru..." Mikan called out to her when she had done bandaging her. "Arigatou."_

_"You don't want anyone to know..." Hotaru asked while taking her step towards the inviting doors. "I know."_

_"Arigatou." She said again but not looking at her best friend's face feeling guilty all of the sudden._

_"Just promise me that you will always go to me to tend on your wounds, that is if the stupid damage was not critical, if that happens, go to the hospital immediately." Hotaru said facing her and for the first time, letting her see her in full blown vulnerable state._

_"Idiot! I don't know how you get into this, and i know you want me to know nothing about it, but at least let me know when you're hurting. The least I could do is to make sure you will heal up fast. Knowing you, you could bleed to death with a small cut on your arm."_

_Hotaru got out of the room not bothering to see if Mikan finally got the courage to look at her again. She knew that her baka friend got guilty for not telling her such important thing but she's not stupid, she knew she's only trying to protect her, shielding her from inevitable vulnerability._

_Hotaru was trailing her way back to her room when she felt someone in the shadows. "I know you're there."_

_"Impressive." The same hooded figure lurked out of the shadow. "You deserve your name."_

_"I don't like to exchange pleasantries with you." Hotaru snapped remembering how this bastard whipped her best friend earlier. "What do you want?"_

_"I just checked how the kitten will be doin'." He told her before facing her, towering her figure, trying to intimidate which was not succeeding at all. _

_"Since I like your guts, Imai-san... I'll make sure that you will be informed if she will be having missions. The kitty will surely try her best to hide things from you..." He informed her while grinning, quite amused by her indifference.  
_

_"You just want to see me tortured by the thoughts of her doing mission ops." She said flatly before turning her back to enter her room. _

_"But I'll be gladly taking your word for that." With that she closed the door making the world between them, her bestfriend, changed._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Snapping out of her own reverie, Hotaru fished her own set of keys on Mikan's room out of her skirt pocket.

Inserting the key and turning the door open, Hotaru felt the same killing aura behind her. "What is it?"

"She's not there." The hooded man told her. "She's hiding from the fire caster and so she decided to stay at her special room."

"Special room?" She asked closing the door again before facing the black masked bastard who had been updating her of Mikan's mission for the past six months.

"She hasn't told you?" Another amused grin formed on the masked figure's face. "And here I thought you're the best friend."

"And here I thought you're not a gossiping girl." The Ice Queen glared at him. "Where is the baka?"

"She's resting on her other room. I assumed you already figure out that she's being treated differently now by the Academy, she is after all one of the feared assassins along with the kuro neko." The black-mask bastard told her after chuckling evilly.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance before the masked bastard decided to hand her another set of keys with a room number on each keys referring to a special star student room.

"Right, she's already a special star hiding as a three star student. I assumed you already know the logic behind it." He said, confirming her suspicions.

"To avoid suspicion that she's the 'Kage Neko'?" Hotaru answered satisfying the bastard before taking the keys from him. "I still don't understand how on earth did the black cat failed to know who the Shadow was."

"Hmmm…." The hooded man's eyebrow raised as a sign of question.

"But I think if the idiot doesn't take any precautions on that matter, the neko will find it out in no time at all." Hotaru told him, making the bastard think of what she meant. "You guys beat her up so bad, that the neko got suspicious of it."

"I'll keep that in mind." The bastard said before vanishing in thin air by being engulfed in a huge dark orb leaving a satisfied smirk plastered on the Ice Queen's face.

'Hmp...Heads would definitely roll when the cat finds out, and I'll make sure the cat will get sufficient reasons that yours should be one of the firsts to roll.' She thought referring to the figure that just left while staring on nothing in particular.

'Now, about the idiot..." She said before turning to go somewhere else.

**End of this Chappy**

* * *

A/N: **I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, especially with regards to the characters' name and alice. SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: ****Another assassin is on the loose that keeps on guarding and intervening the AAO's plans with regards to a certain Black Cat. Natsume never seen who it is but lately he found his missions getting a lot easier and a lot alice free kind of missions. Meanwhile, a certain idiot keeps on coming to school earlier and compose, little by little the gang is getting suspicious, especially a certain fire caster. Could it be related?! Who Knows?!**

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own GA, although I hope so, but then I don't! (but i do own some other characters here which is not in othe fan fic or the manga.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Onee-chan…" Mikan watched as Youichi finally slept, whispering her name while holding 'snow', the new bear they bought at the Central town.

Mikan being the shadow she was, didn't bother to buy so much making her allowance as a three star suitable enough for her, but since she became the Academy's Kage Neko, her standing elevated from three star to special, but only a few people knew it of course making her bank account way too big for her age. Heck, she bet even 'froggy' have no idea about it.

Most of the Academy's population and the outside society, believed that there was only one Special Star student existing but neither of them realized yet that the one of the most fearsome assassin, at par to the Black Cat himself was also a special star.

Being the cold assassin she was, Mikan got her new room, an endless amount of allowances and whole lot more of privileges, although most of it were all hidden in shadow like her new life.

Everyone around her believed that Mikan Sakura was the same klutz they knew four years back. But little they know was that the Sakura the Academy had now wais one of the most talented and intelligent student ever, aside from her rare alices, making her somewhat like a prodigy.

Mikan stared at the sleeping figure of the little boy on her bed before putting up a cold face. "I never thought I invited you in."

"Cold." A man's voice responded out of nowhere. "Don't you plan on giving a party or something Kage Neko. You, after all had your new room at used after being useless for almost a year now."

"Lustrous Black." Mikan acknowledged before throwing a dagger on a corner of her room.

"Yare, yare!" A tall man wearing white shirt under a black coat with matching black pants and boots and a diamond controlling device on his left ear, suddenly appeared on the corner holding the dagger she just threw. A sheepish grin was visible on his white masked face with sakura like petal on the side, only it was colored black. "You're still pissed off with what I used to welcome you last night? Didn't we have fun?"

"Never, ever show me such illusions again!" Mikan glared at the man, sending the temperature drop. "I don't need another reminder on how twisted you are!"

"Kage Neko…" The man, who was more likely a year or two older than her, slowly strode towards her before guiding his pale hands to touch Mikan's face. The bastard had grown the habit of tracing her face with his fingers. "You don't want the little ghost manipulator to got sick now, do you? I suggest you started to warm up a little before hell freezes."

"What do you want?" Mikan asked him after sending the room temperature back to the sleeping boy's liking. "I don't entertain uninvited guests.

"I just want to see how you are doing." Lustrous Black answered, chuckling. "I heard from the moon that your little inventor is looking for you."

"And so?" She asked before tucking Youichi.

"That made me think that you failed to inform her about your mission last night, not to mention our little party and that you hadn't seek medical treatment again." She could feel the amusement lingering around the demon's air. "It will be bad for you to go on missions with those injuries, you know. But I will be glad to watch over the black cat tonight."

"Tonight?" Mikan asked with a raised eyebrow not missing the annoying tone the fake light was using.

"Hai." Lustrous responded with a sing song voice. "I would be glad to see him suffer, because you see, unlike you, I would never even lift a finger to save his sorry ass. I might even sabotage him a little for my amusement, for that matter."

Mikan's eyes narrowed dangerously and the demon knew that he was already threading on thin ice. Although Mikan Sakura could be one of the most deadliest assassin, he also knew that she was still on a brighter side of the corner they were in, making it possible for them to be able to throw little teases such as these to her while being able to leave her presence unscathed.

While they were soaked with darkness, she still remained lightened and untainted, that was in their manner of speaking, albeit, if it was on ordinary point of view, she's nothing different to a dangerous murderer.

The infamous 'Kage Neko' was still carrying some of her light in the middle of the dark making him hate her at the same time want her for himself. Kage Neko was a trophy any assassin would like to have, in addition to her mind blowing body, she's a force to beckon with.

"Owww…well… Kage Neko sure is not feeling well, it can't be helped." Lustrous Black took another good look at the brunette he deemed to claim his. Running one finger at her jaw dropping it to slide in her bare arms, the light-dark figure started his way to the door, not that he was actually needing a door to stay away as quickly as possible to the already pissed off brunette.

"But come to think of it, Persona might change the mission tomorrow night instead of tonight, so better check that injuries before hand or else…" He looked back at the young assassin behind him, giving her a warning look with regards to a certain black cat before he retreated. "Ja!"

"What ever!" Mikan called out silently. Disgusted by the feel of his finger on her face, she picked a wet tissue, cleaning her face before taking her own place beside Youichi's sleeping form, while thanking heavens for making the young boy oblivious to the presence earlier.

Mikan only got a quarter of an hour sleep when she felt a presence behind her room door. Trying to act asleep while preparing herself for an attack, Mikan strained her senses to survey the Academy for the demon's alices making it known to her that the three were all in the headquarters doing God knows what, probably torturing God knows who.

Mikan heard the door opened before it closes again with an audible sound of lock making her more curious of the identity of the intruder. Whoever the intruder was, surely was brave enough to face her like this.

"You're not careful enough." Mikan told herself groaning when she finally recognized the presence not believing how on Earth did she find her.

"Hotaru, you shouldn't move like that when I'm around." She said still not opening her eyes. "I could have killed you and your brother in an instant."

"Heh…." Imai Subaru chuckled upon hearing his own sister snorted right beside him. "My little sister got out witted."

"That's not wit, moron." Hotaru struggled to get Youichi away from Mikan. "That's survival instinct."

"Sure." Subaru answered before getting near at Mikan. "Will I be burned, dissolve or something if I touched you when you just woke up?"

"Tsk." Mikan answered before unceremoniously taking off her uniform, leaving her with her boxers (you know the boxer type panties) and midriff. "As long you only touch the necessary places."

"Hmmmn…" Watching as Mikan got out of the ghost manipulators grasped. Subaru walked ahead of the brunette that had been like a sister to him towards the inviting 250,000 rabbits couch.

'I really love this couch.' He thought.

Subaru responded to the multi-alice's sudden action of taking a seat beside him, while over looking at the 7-year old kid, by activating his alice to check her up.

"Darn it, you are badly beaten and I'm taking a bet that this was not because of the mission assigned to you last night. You got another torture training"

"The demons got hold of me before I could even set my foot on the ground after doing an errand." Mikan answered while feeling the warm pressure of healing alice on her body. Imai Subaru was one great alice with the healing alice, which of course she already copied.

But because of exhaustion and prohibition, she couldn't heal herself effectively, having Subaru as her own medic was not a threat in adding another beneficiary to her unwanted collection since he's in DA class as the medic, codename: Doctor. "They nailed me."

"You could have got them." It only took Subaru a while before the evidence of his alice working started to show. The recent scars and cuts on Mikan's back, thighs, stomach and legs, along with the bruises, started vanishing. "Why don't you toy with them in return?"

"I can't." Mikan answered bitterly remembering a _gir_l with black hair inside a house like prison cell. "They still hold something I want."

"Hmmm…." The older alice decided to cut the conversation short since the brunette decided to give her a short but direct answer. For doing this to her for about half a year already, he finally master the art of talking with her and the primary rule was, never push something the Kage decided to push aside.

"You have to rest, a good damn well deserve rest." He clarified and narrated to her after his alice managed to bring her body's condition back but as a result, both of them got terribly exhausted. "You can't be of good help with the neko if you abuse your body too much."

"How did…?" Mikan never got to finish what she was about to say when Hotaru answered it for her.

"The moon bastard met me before we got here." Hotaru said before handling her a pair of pj's. "He's the one who gave me your new room's spare keys."

"The light-dark bastard visited me then that moon idiot went to see you and deliberately told you where I am?" She asked with seething anger on her voice.

Both Subaru and Hotaru instantly felt the sudden change in temperature and one look on the brunette's eyes would confirm them, that she was indeed the one that made the change possible.

"Onee-chan?" a small voice was heard all of sudden catching their attentions. "Onee-chan? Why are your eyes red and why are you looking furious? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Mikan suddenly snapped back to her bubbly self. "Of course not Yo-chan, hehehehe, nothing's wrong, right Subara-niii?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Subaru immediately caught on upon seeing the murderous grin on Mikan's face. "There's nothing wrong. I just checked your Onee-chan's health. Hotaru, I'll be leaving now. If you two need me, you know where to find me." He said while giving Mikan another glance before leaving them with a very curious boy.

"Does Onee-chan got better?" YO-chan innocently asked while walking towards the couch where Mikan was currently sitting. "Are your wounds healed already?"

"Hai." Mikan cheerfully answered while the ghost manipulator inspected her face for the cuts. When he found her scrape free and scar free, YO-chan gave Mikan a hug.

"Promise me Onee-chan that you would never leave me like what Onii-san promised me." Yo-chan asked her while hugging her. "And also promise me that you will always take care of yourself for me."

"Hai, hai…" She immediately softened whenever Yo-chan turned to a little charming boy from being his Natsume look a like self. "We better go to the cafeteria and grab something, what do you say Yo-chan?"

Youichi nodded before turning to Hotaru who also agreed. Mikan took one of her dresses at the neatly arranged cabinet containing her other garments, (mostly given by Persona, Dark Moon and Lustrous Black for who knows why.) before finally grabbing Yo-chan, carrying him out.

"Yosh! I'm going to eat a lot!" Mikan announced after locking the room where a pair of eyes had been watching them behind the shadows.

**End of this Chappy**

* * *

A/N: **I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, especially with regards to the characters' name and alice. SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary: Another assassin is on the loose that keeps on guarding and intervening the AAO's plans with regards to a certain Black Cat. Natsume never seen who it is but lately he found his missions getting a lot easier and a lot alice free kind of missions. Meanwhile, a certain idiot keeps on coming to school earlier and compose, little by little the gang is getting suspicious, especially a certain fire caster. Could it be related?! Who Knows?!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own GA, although I hope so, but then I don't! (but i do own some other characters here which is not in the fan fic or the manga.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Alice Academy is being publicized as a school for gifted students such as students with high IQ, special capabilities and different contributing specialties. They gather sympathy by saying that this school shelters children that are too special that the society deems to see as abnormal.

Good words, those are how this screwed Gakuen pose themselves to the public. But little did the public knows, this said Academy finance themselves with the use of the most screwed, sickening and disturbing ways.

They assassinate, sabotage, manipulate and conquer different areas of living by the use of their very own beloved gifted students. Students that they manipulated, tortured and black mailed in order to abide by their screwed biddings.

"Screwed." Mikan said in pure disgust and hatred while walking in a never ending darkness.

Being in the darkness makes Mikan uncertain, she could feel her stomach crunched and back-flipped. She could feel her hand fisted and her muscles tense. Everything in this darkness never cease to remind her of how screwed this academy is.

**FLASHBACK**

**A year and eight months ago…**

_"Sakura Mikan." A distinct voice called out to her. She is currently in her favorite tree waiting for someone. She had been there for about an hour already, fidgeting and unsettled when the person she dreaded the most called her. "If you're waiting for my black cat to return from his errand, you better go back to your dorm room instead."_

_"He is not '__**your**__' black cat!" She spat while trying to drill holes on the other presence body. It is indeed funny if you see her since Mikan Sakura is a type of girl that is pure hearted. Glares and alike will create the opposite effect._

_"On contrary, he is." Persona said while looking amusedly at the brunette who melts the ice he imprisoned the cat with. Remembering how this little idiot counters his grasps on the neko made him itched to dissolve the cursed brat to nothing. "I would also like to advise you to stay away from my neko if you don't want anyone special to you disappear."_

_Mikan found herself trembling in fear. She doesn't want to satisfy this dreaded man but her own honesty betrays her. The amuse smile playing on Persona's face makes her want to throw up. The man is nothing but evil. His presence spells out the word evil in big, bold capital letters. _

_"You are one __**hateful**__ creature!" She managed to say straight to his face while visibly trembling. "You are nothing but a __**garbage**__ who does nothing but to pull others trying to replace yourself at the dreadful pit that you are in! I will __**not**__ let Natsume be like __**you**__!"_

_"You have the __**GUTS**__ to call me like that." Persona's patience is wearing thin and she knows it, but she can't let him threaten her this way. She will not let Natsume alone in the dark that this person is building around him. "You are __**nothing**__ but a girl, a stupid girl so just once, just this once seek for your intelligence and choose the right thing. Shut up."_

_"No!"_

_"You don't know where you're walking at, little girl!" Persona said while narrowing his eyes. "The ice is too thin that it is about to break anytime."_

_"Don't call me that!" Mikan said angrily. "Natsume is the only one who is allowed to do that! Don't brandished it with your ravish."_

_Persona walks towards the nullifier before holding her face firmly between his fingers. "Do not talk to me like that if you still want to see the black cat. I could kill you until nothing will be left of you, that stupid neko will not see any trace of you again and he will just forget an annoying girl such as yourself!"_

_"Natsume…" Mikan said while struggling to break free but to no avail. "… is not like you, Persona-__**sen-sei**__." She said while adding the horrific sensei with disgust. "He doesn't treat people with ravish. He might not be good at them but he treats them with equality in his heart. I wonder if you have a heart, sensei."_

_Persona was about to snap at the brunette when a silver haired boy caught his eyes. "You might not care for your own life." Persona said with his face too close to hers. "But how about a little boy who is wanting to go here to wait for the neko as well."_

_Mikan doesn't understand what Persona is saying when suddenly she saw him smirk before looking to their right. Following his line of sight, she could only widen her eyes when she caught sight of Youichi, who is walking towards them as if he is sleep walking. _

_"Don't you dare!" She immediately struggle from his grasp, which this time he willingly let go before widening his evil grin._

_"Watch me!" _

_Mikan doesn't know how it happened but the next thing she knew, she is holding Youichi close to her, shielding him away from Persona's clutches while feeling a severe burning pain on her left leg._

_Mikan tried to seek for Youichi's injuries, she could only heave a sigh when she found the boy who is looking at her with shock evident in his eyes._

"_Onee-chan?" Mikan on normal circumstances might be jumping for joy because Youichi called him Onee-chan, but too bad, the situation is too dreadful for her to rejoice aside from the killing pain she is feeling on her left leg._

_"Onee-chan?" Mikan could detect a sign of worry and fear on YOuichi's voice while looking at her wincing face. "Are you hurt?"_

_Mikan shook her head in disagreement before looking at the younger boy intently. "Yo-chan…." She started._

_"When I let go of you, I want you to run to Natsume's room and don't get out until I tell you so." Mikan fished out Natsume's spare key given by her bestfriend Hotaru,( how did the alice inventor got it, she just had to wonder), from her pockets. "I want you to run as fast as you could, okay?"_

_"B-but…" Youichi was about to say something else when suddenly someone grabbed Mikan's hair lifting her from the ground. "Sensei!"_

_"Yo-chan __**run**__!" Mikan cried out, startling the ghost manipulator back to his senses. As he was told, Youichi run as fast as he could._

_"Do you really think you could let him escape from me, stupid girl!" Persona teasingly said before throwing Mikan to the ground. "I will let you know how stupid you are and maybe after tonight you will remember to never mess with me!"_

_Mikan watched, with barely opened eyes as Persona, who is nearing to the running boy without any effort at all, pulled something from one of his sleeves. _

_Knowing the danger Youichi is in, Mikan tried to stand up but when she saw Persona threw a dagger to the little boy's direction, Mikan snapped. _

"_No!!!!!!!!"_

**-----------**

_She never felt so much bewilderment before. Her eyes are big, so big that she never thought it could grew any bigger. All she knew is that she saw Persona almost killing Youichi by a dagger and all her sanity seems to fade. She wanted to help Youichi so bad, but her body couldn't hang on._

_She's so afraid watching Persona gain the distance between Youichi and him and when she saw him threw that dreadful dagger towards to the ghost manipulator, she felt her heart cracked, and along with her thoughts of Natsume, a sudden heat run through her body and before she knew it, a wall of fire separated Persona and the little boy who is getting smaller while running away from them._

_"Heh…" Mikan found herself face to face with Persona once again. Her feelings are being torn between bewilderment and resentment. She is still bewildered with the sudden outburst of a strong fire alice coming from her and she is still resenting Persona's presence, much more with the close distance between them._

_"I'm always wondering when are you going to develop your alices, I never thought scaring the wits out of you will be the only key." Persona told him. "I should have done that years ago."_

_Mikan watched the amusement plays on Persona's face while her own face reflects nothing but confusion. 'What alice?'_

_"You are a damn rare multi-alice kitty." Person told her while using a pet name for her._

_'He had a pet name to me already?!' Mikan thought in disgust. _

_"Do you ever wonder why I never forcefully tore you apart away from the neko, until tonight of course?" Persona asked while dusting his dustless coat._

_Mikan continued to stare at him not saying anything. "That is because you are too rare and I thought being with him will let your second alice grow, and I am damn right. That fire alice imitation proves it."_

_Persona continued looking at her in amusement when she suddenly felt the pain on her left leg crawling to her entire body. As if recognizing the pain, Persona spoke up again giving her instructions. "Let the damn pain crawl all the way, don't fight it! If you continue rejecting it, the damn pain will only get you killed."_

_"But you are trying to kill me." She said as-a-matter-of-factly._

_"No, of course not my precious little kitty." Persona said with mock smile on his face. "I will not let you die that easily without being of any use."_

_"I see." She said with hatred while following his instruction. _

_"Now kitty, let the pain or is it heat now?" Persona looked at her. "Let it flow to your hand and start thinking that you want that damn pain to be a stone, let it flow all through out your hand."_

_Doing as she was told, Mikan concentrated on her right hand, thinking that all the pain she is feeling becoming a stone. A few seconds later, she felt a small hard object forming in her hand getting larger and larger with every passing time._

_"Excellent!" Persona exclaimed while taking the stone from her. "That is what I'm going to teach for now! Asking you to absorb a high level alice will only kill you!"_

_Mikan stared at the black stone taken from her hand contemplating how she did it. Checking her bruised leg again, she was shocked to see that her leg is back to normal, as if it was never tainted by Persona's alice._

_"Kitty, you know what I am wanting now, am I right?!" Mikan stared at him, processing what he is trying to say when suddenly she felt dizzy and before she knew it she passed out._

_"It can't be help. That must be really exhausting." Persona said before picking up the unconscious girl._

_Persona brought the girl on her two star bed room. He laid her limp body on the bed, tucking her in, before staring at her with odd eyes. If people saw what happened before Youichi came, they might think that her words affect him, but he is not Persona if emotions as such are still existing on him. _

_Emotions had been barred to him when he was just about Natsume's age. Killing is nothing but a game and a game shouldn't be accompanied with any emotion, and since he was a child, he was treated to kill. Emotions are non-existent to him just like a normal life is. "I'm afraid I have to bring you along to the darkness my precious little kitty." Persona murmured to himself before vanishing into thin air._

_And true to his word, Mikan found herself face to face with the DA adviser the following night, black mailing her just to push her to undergo trainings and eventually do the dirty works for the screwed academy._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Frowning because of the unpleasant memories that are swirling around her head, Mikan walks towards the last dark hall, leading to the prison chamber that is located underneath the Middle School Principal's house.

She couldn't say she loves walking in here but then she also couldn't lie by telling she's not looking forward to this every visit. She has the right to go through these underground tunnels twice every week.

As another privilege for being the Academy's puppet, Mikan can go to the prison chamber as often as she wants. But to her uttermost annoyance, Persona decided that twice a week is just enough.

"I better go visit _her_ before I started beating myself up with all these thoughts." She said while increasing her pace towards a huge metal door. She inserted an ID card to the security machine, waiting to be identified.

After some seconds, the security cleared her, granting her access. The huge metal door opened, revealing a series of prison cells that looks like a seclusion cell of the ordinary prison houses. She walked passed the door, putting her ID back to her back pocket.

Mikan placed a friendly smile while approaching the cell she came here for, but her inner self is wincing and cursing while looking at the nature of the place. She still couldn't bare the thought of '_her_' being trapped to this place.

Inhaling once or twice, Mikan pushed the thick metal door of one of the cells. Thousands of emotions washed her while staring at the girl cramped at the corner of the room while clutching a bear, that she bought for her, close to her chest as if asking for help and protection.

She doesn't know how to start so all she did is walk closer to her before kneeling in front of the figure at the corner. Inspecting her black locks and pale skin, she could only sigh to see no sign of bruises or cuts that will confirm any abuse.

Taking a deep breath, Mikan smiled before greeting the trembling girl. "Konbanwa, Aoi-chan."

**End of this Chappy**

* * *

A/N: **I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, especially with regards to the characters' name and alice. SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary: Another assassin is on the loose that keeps on guarding and intervening the AAO's plans with regards to a certain Black Cat. Natsume never seen who it is but lately he found his missions getting a lot easier and a lot alice free kind of missions. Meanwhile, a certain idiot keeps on coming to school earlier and compose, little by little the gang is getting suspicious, especially a certain fire caster. Could it be related?! Who Knows?!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own GA, although I hope so, but then I don't! (but i do own some other characters here which is not in the fan fic or the manga.)**

**000000000000000000**

**CHAPTER 6**

Mikan settled herself underneath the comforting shade of 'their' favorite tree. Taking a deep breath, and enjoying the gentle breeze slightly blowing her skirt, Mikan found herself at peace until someone decided to join her.

"So it is apples today." Natsume told her while standing several steps away from her feet, having an easy access to see her underwear while the breeze keeps on blowing her skirt. "You are never a chaste one."

"NATSUME!" Mikan exclaimed while sitting up and securing her skirt using her hands. "Pervert!"

"Baka!" Natsume told her before taking a spot beside her. "You're the one who's freely showing it."

"You don't have to take a look, bastard!" Natsume shrugged his shoulders before leaning on the tree trunk and taking his new manga.

Mikan watched as Natsume started reading his manga. Although it has been four long years since they first met, Natsume never fails to tease her and eventually make her feel better.

As odd as it may seem, teasing and throwing insults to each other make her feel better, as long as it's 'her' Natsume of course, not like any guy could just do it.

"So little girl, are you willing to tell me now the reason for your late dinner?" Natsume asked nonchalantly, as if it is just natural for Mikan to answer him.

"Huh?" Mikan was dumbfounded by that question. She never thought he will ask her about that.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mikan!" Mikan turned to look at who called her. Turning to her right, searching to the sea of students, Mikan spotted Nonoko waving towards her.

Mikan, Youichi and Hotaru, walked towards the table near the counter. Smiling at the gang, Mikan asked Yo-chan to take a seat first and that she will get his dinner for him, which of course Yo-chan readily agreed.

"Youichi." Natsume called the attention of the ghost manipulator who is currently seated beside him while reserving a seat for Mikan and Hotaru with Mikan's chair closer to him and Hotaru next to it.

Youichi looked at Natsume with innocent eyes, as if telling him that he doesn't know what he is asking about. (Wow, just by calling your name, you knew you are being asked. What a bond.)

"Where did you find the idiot?" Natsume asked patiently.

"Near the fountain." He answered not breaking an eye contact to his Onii-san. "This afternoon."

"Hn." Natsume acknowledges before taking a sip of his orange juice. (Isn't Mikan means tangerine? Tangerine is a type of Orange right? If so, then Natsume… such a devotion.)

"Hyuuga!" Natsume stared at the one who called him who turned out to be black mailer. "The baka's having problems with the trays."

Natsume looked at the alice inventor with a look that says, 'what-do-I-got-to-do-with-it' look. "Help her before those idiots near the counter decided to approach her."

Turning to look at where Hotaru was looking at before sitting at her chair, the gang found several guys sitting at the nearest table at the counter. No need for a genius to see that those guys, that seems to be in High School department, are checking Mikan out.

Looking at Natsume before taking a bite of her first class dinner, Hotaru gave a smirk when the fire caster immediately (well he tried to be discreet about his actions but Hotaru is not Hotaru if she didn't see that.) stood up from his chair and walked towards the nullifier.

"Did you find out why Mikan was acting differently this morning?" Nonoko asked Hotaru. "Koko, Yuu and the rest are all talking about it before you guys arrived. We even thought you will never show up."

"She just wanted some fluff puffs." She said.

"Huh?" the gang said, quite confused.

"She just wanted to go to Central Town and eat a whole lots of fluff puffs." She said again.

"All those acts for fluff puffs?" Yuu asked incredulously. "We thought something bad happened."

"But isn't it too bizarre to act that way just for fluff puffs?" Ruka said not really knowing that he just voiced his thoughts outloud.

"Yeah." The gang said agreeing with Ruka who suddenly looked at them with wide eyes making it known to the gang that he really didn't realize that he just said what he thought to be only on his mind.

"It's Mikan." Hotaru just said point blank before stuffing a crab roe on her open mouth. (whew, it's hard to characterized Hotaru Imai.)

Understanding what the Ice Queen just said, the gang readily agreed. "Are you with her?" Anna asked.

"No."

"Huh?" Nonoko questioned the still eating, not even bothering to look at them, Ice queen. "She went there alone without asking any of us? That's not like Mikan."

"You're right." Yuu agreed.

"Something might be bothering her." Anna told them with a worried face. "Especially with what Koko read on her mind…."

"Koko?" Hotaru asked looking away from her food for the first time since she sat down.

"Heh?" Koko looked at Imai with sweat rushing down his forehead. "I just read about bastards, Imai and I swear I am not reading yours or Youichi's mind from the moment you walked inside this area."

'How could I, even before the moment you enter the cafeteria you threatened to dip me on hot oil while Yo-chan just told me he will skin me alive, what a kid?' Koko thought still quite shivering due to the pressure the alice inventor and the ghost manipulator are giving him.

Nodding in satisfaction, Hotaru looked at Youichi who is just glaring at the mind reader. Hotaru smirked before patting Yo-chan's head. "She's with Yo-chan."

"Yo-chan was with her at Central Town?" Ruka exclaimed in disbelief. "Alone?"

"That's not new Ruka…." Yuu interrupted before stuffing a pudding on his mouth. "Youichi had warmed up to Mikan almost 2 years ago; he's practically calling Mikan-chan, Onee-chan."

"Right." Ruka said before patting his Usagi-chan. "What did you do at the Central Town Yo-chan?"

"Snow." Youichi answered him. "Fluff puffs, cream soda."

"Mikan treated you with Fluff puffs and cream soda?" Ruka asked and when Youichi just nodded he then added. "What about snow? What is that?"

"Bear." The ghost manipulator answered him with a small enthusiastic glint on his eyes.

"She bought you another bear?" Yuu asked the ghost manipulator who then just nodded. "Right, I remembered you love bears."

Youichi nodded in affirmation before looking at Hotaru who smiled at him with approval.

"Youichi-chan, do you want Sumire onee-sama to treat you at the Central Town? We could buy a better looking bear than what the idiot bought for you." Sumire suddenly came closer to the ghost manipulator while displaying her, (I don't what I'm going to call it.), erhm… smile, (?), before taking a sit beside him oblivious of the murderous glare the young alice is giving her.

At the exact moment Sumire plunged herself on the seat beside Youichi, Mikan and Natsume arrived, each of them bringing a tray, while, as usual, bitting each other's head off.

"You don't have to burn him." Mikan said while glaring at Natsume who has a scowl on his face. "He just wanted to help."

"Right." Natsume said sarcastically before taking his old seat and placing Youichi's dinner in front of the ghost manipulator who is currently being pestered by Sumire.

"Yo-chan?" Mikan looked at the little boy curiously, forgetting the issue between her and a certain fire caster.

"Get up, Hag!" Youichi told Sumire who seemed to be stoned on her seat. "That place doesn't belong to you. I don't want to sit beside you, ugly."

"Yo-Yo…" Sumire was about to say something else when suddenly two transparent ghost came out of nowhere sweeping Sumire out of the seat and leaving her butt seated on the floor.

"Onee-chan…" Youichi, totally transforming to a cute little boy from a mean brat, merrily called after Mikan who is currently shocked by what happened. "Let's eat together. Hotaru-nee just finished eating."

"O-okay." Mikan said before taking a seat next to Youichi, still shocked. Natsume smirked upon seeing the look on Mikan's face. It never ceased to amaze him to see the look on Mikan's face everytime Youichi does something drastic.

It is funny that Mikan can't reprimand the little boy for his actions because she is afraid to say anything about it, thinking that if Yo-chan got offended, she will just find herself being chased by the ghost of the little Natsume like boy.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**"**So?" Natsume asked again, still looking at his manga.

"Ehehehe..." Mikan fidgeted a little from where she is sitting. She doesn't want to lie. She knows Natsume will notice it. "Yo-chan and I went to the Central town and then he got so tired so we went back." She said not lying at all but concealing a lot of informations.

"Then when we arrived, he fell asleep at my room." Natsume placed his manga down and started staring at Mikan. It feels like Natsume is scrutinizing every move she makes. "I let him sleep on my room for a while before he woke up."

"Why is Imai with you?" Natsume asked still a little suspicious about it.

"Yeah." Mikan said. "She went to my room and waited for Yo-chan and me."

Natsume looked at Mikan; he is still not convinced by what she just said. For a second, he might had bought the story but the way her eyes flickered made him think that 'his' polka dots, is hiding some informations.

"Hn." He shrugged and continued reading his manga, much to Mikan's relief. But the little brunette doesn't realize that the neko is still observing him.

'What's the matter with you?' Natsume thought while staring at 'his' polka dots. 'You're still hiding something. Tsk, nevermind, I'll find them out myself.' He thought with his eyes still narrowed, hiding behind his ever reliable manga while looking at 'his' idiot who is now happily staring at the sky.

Times flies while the two teenagers sat under 'their' tree, (yes, 'their' tree). No one actually got to be there since the time the fire caster decided to spend his free time and extra time from skipping classes on it. Only their friends were allowed (technically) to be there and that is if at least one them is present.

Mikan stared at the little gaps between the leaves of the trees. Light penetrates to it and gives her an urging feeling. 'Light through the darkness.' Mikan smiled bitterly to the irony of it. 'Until when can I keep this light with me?'

Letting go of a depressed sigh, Mikan stiffened upon realizing that Natsume is sitting beside her. She knows that if Natsume heard it, which is obviously possible since he is practically sitting side by side with her, the neko will surely get more suspicious that something is going on with her.

Mikan turned her head slowly towards the neko expecting the questioning eyes of his directly staring at her. She is too afraid of another confrontation since she knows that he can really get her to answer, which, of course, is not a good idea. Holding her breath, Mikan take a good look on him only to find him sleeping.

She smiled seeing how Natsume looks like while he's sleeping. The fire caster is leaning against the tree with his right knee bended with his wrist on top of his knee and his right hand holding his manga hanging, like any moment it will be discarded. His other leg is slightly tucked under his bended knee. His face looks solemn. 'You just look like an angel right now, pervert.'

Mikan finds it fascinating to see 'her' kuro neko's face free of his common scowl or frown. It is always refreshing to see his face that way, too innocent. She frowned when she realized that the young man beside her is a man who never spent his childhood with innocence at all. Realizing it makes her heart breaks into pieces.

Discarding the thought for later references, (I think she's thinking about Persona when she discarded it, referring to 'later references', don't you think so too?), Mikan surveyed the cat some more.

With a smile on her face, she traced the path from his black locks that is nonchalantly swaying along side with the rhythm of the wind, his close eyes that could scare the wits out of you, his nose that seems to be perfectly made just for him, his cheeks that seems to lack of color, his lips that seems to tease her, his neck that sometimes would be seen with scrapes or small cuts, his slender frame, his powerful arms and finally…

'huh?' Mikan was shocked to see the kuro neko's left arm slightly extended to her side, only to make her realized that the neko fell asleep with his hand on her back, securing him of her presence.

"Natsume." She murmured. It is really one of the best things she loves about being close to Natsume. She gets to see him being carefree and relax, peaceful. Natsume always keeps his guards on, even when he's with Ruka. This made her worry before, but when she started working under the shadows, she then understood Natsume's ways that makes her treasure this kinds of moments, when he managed to escape from the darkness.

Staring at the handsome figure before her, Mikan found herself recalling the things that happened last night. It was still dreadful to see 'that girl' under those predicaments. She knows how much Natsume loves her.

He did those missions to make sure that his friends are safe. But out of all the reasons the neko has, he does missions mainly for 'her', to be able to be with 'her', but sadly, after a very long time, they still don't allow him to see 'her'.

Sad, indeed, because she never imagined that the time will come that she will be doing dreadful things for the screwed academy for the same reasons and a huge part of that reasons, is for a certain Neko and his sister.

"I'll get her for you." Mikan said before leaning in and kissing 'her' neko on his cheeks. "Just a little more time of waiting." She assured the sleeping cat before leaning her head on his shoulder letting herself be carried to the dream land with him.

**End of this Chappy**

**00000000000000000000000000**

A/N: **Damn, this is so sad for me… I didn't know how I am doing this, but technically, I am making Mikan sad, am I not? But well that is just how she is now. **

**To those who is asking if Mikan does missions, the answer is 'yes', she is doing missions now and most of them are classified, the one that Natsume supposed to handle but she intervenes with it and carry it on herself, not like Persona would disagree with her as long as she accomplished it all with flying colors, which she always did. **

**I'll be writing more about those missions. If I am not mistaken, I also hinted that Mikan, as much as possible, do back ups for Natsume even the latter doesn't have any idea that he had a back up.**

**And if you are wondering who knows about this, well it is just Hotaru and partly Youichi. Youichi got a little idea but he doesn't know the extent of it while Hotaru knows everything because Dark Moon, for some reasons, do updates for her and tells her things about Mikan's development and conditions. (Go figure…[grins)**

**Another thing, I do my posts when I am ahead of three chapters, so sometimes when people ask me to post twice a day, I could do that but as long as I am still a head of 3 chapters… so when I don't post that means, I am not done with my personal requirement. (-0)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, especially with regards to the characters' name and alice. SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary: Another assassin is on the loose that keeps on guarding and intervening the AAO's plans with regards to a certain Black Cat. Natsume never seen who it is but lately he found his missions getting a lot easier and a lot alice free kind of missions. Meanwhile, a certain idiot keeps on coming to school earlier and compose, little by little the gang is getting suspicious, especially a certain fire caster. Could it be related?! Who Knows?!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own GA, although I hope so, but then I don't! (But I do own some other characters here which is not in the other fan fics or the manga.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**NATSUME'S POV**

Here I am walking towards my class just like a routine that is etched on my very skin and keeps on crawling towards my very being. I really hated it. It feels like I'm a robot or something, But then, this morning is different.

Aside from the fact that I had the feeling that there is something unusual that will happen today, I'm on my active self. Not because I'm preparing in going into missions or something but because I'm in deep thoughts.

I'm in deep thoughts and no, I'm not thinking of something perverted. I'm thinking about the blasted mission I just finished last night. If anyone from the DA knew this, they would definitely say that there is nothing different on me going in missions, but, it is not the fact that I went to mission last night that keeps on bugging me. It is the fact that someone was with me last night. Someone who I was certain didn't have the plan on letting me see her. Someone who I only saw for the first time.

'Who is she?' I kept on bugging myself until I see my stop.

**END OF POV**

As Natsume opened the door, the noise that his classmates are creating made him frown. It is usual to see the class noisy and unmanageable and it didn't bug him cause it only shows that his classmates are having a good time, not to mention that Inchou is there to pacify them. But what bothers him is the fact that the class are crowded near his seat where he is certain that a certain brunette is already seating.

"Oh my gosh... she's so kawaii." A random girl squealed, followed by a numerous similar praises.

'What the hell?' Natsume cursed inside his head. 'Are those stupid people referring to my polka?'

"You're so CUTE..." One of the guys mattered outloud making Natsume's temper almost at his limit.

"Just like an angel." Another random guy affirmed.

'That does it.' He thought before the classroom temperature heats up making them all sweat.

"Hey, is the heater broken or something?" A guy with plant alice asked his random friend.

"I don't know." He answered his random friend. "I know it is cold outside, but hell, I don't asked to get this warm up in here. It feels like it's toasting us."

"Yeah." the guy agreed while fanning himself.

The temperature continues to heat up when suddenly someone noticed him. "Natsume?" The blonde animal pheromone called out to get his attention. "Are you okay? You look like you're ready to murder everyone."

The comment got the attention of the crowd and almost like ants that are toss with water, the crowd dispersed, making the area clear for Natsume's vision.

"Who's that?" Ruka absentmindedly asked his bestfriend.

"I don't know." He plainly answered before heading towards his seat. "Let's find out."

----

"How was it?" A firm voice asked.

"She's with her." The cold voice answered that earned a nod.

"Makes sure that the kid doesn't go anywhere until she serves her purpose." The man in black coat and white masked ordered. "She will be playing the main role."

"But are you sure of this?" The guy with the insect pheromone questioned. "Persona might not approved this."

"You don't have to be concerned about that!" Lustrous Black growled. "I'll deal with the mark of death and you deal with what I asked you to."

"Hai!" Hajime Yakumo bowed before disappearing.

"There is nothing without a relative price, Mikan-hime." Lustrous Black bitterly said before an evil smirk appeared on his half masked face. "It only takes time to catch up on you and that Hyuuga will surely has his own share."

-----

"Onee-chan…" The group is sitting under the sakura tree while having their break. Although the whole morning classes are already done, the group is still a little perplexed about something.

"Yo-chan!" Mikan exclaimed quite guilty for not keeping one of her promises. "I was so tired last night that I didn't get the chance to drop by."

Youichi stared at Mikan before giving a slight nod. Mikan gave him an endearing smile until a soft little hand tag on her arm. "Huh?" She uttered quite surprised.

"I'm hungry." The little voice beside her said. "Could we eat."

Mikan smiled at the little girl beside her before nodding. "Okay. We will grab something to eat." The little girl smiled happily at her before lounging herself to her, signaling her to carry her. "Yo-chan would you like to come with us?"

Youichi shook his head before taking a seat beside his Onii-chan while keeping an impassive look. "Alright then." Mikan said before walking towards the cafeteria.

When Mikan's figure is out of their sight, Youichi then turned his attention to his Onii-chan who is currently busy reading his manga. "Nii-chan?"

Natsume glanced at Youichi before giving him a questioning look. "Who is that girl with Onee-chan?"

"Her?" Natsume asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai!" He said before nodding.

Natsume tried to study Youichi's eager face before turning his attention back to his manga. "She's…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Onee-chan…" Natsume raised one of his eyebrows while keeping his eyes trained on the figure before him. He's somewhat four seats away from them. "It's hot!"

"Hot?" Mikan asked the kid before taking her eyes off her pink notebook. She looked at the little green haired girl before her with a cute big bluish eyes and puffy cheeks with a naturally pouting lips while trying to figure what she meant. Mikan is still fazed when a towering figure loomed in front of them, answering the child's dilemma.

"Natsume, quit with the alice." Mikan reprimanded him after taking a handkerchief to wipe the kid's perspiration and nullifying the fire caster's alice on the process. "Are you planning to kill us all."

"Who is the squirt, Polka?" He nonchalantly asked not minding the last question of his favorite brunette.

"Her?" Mikan asked dismissing the pet name issue. She waited a while 'til he gave her an annoyed nod. "She's Hana, Tachibana Hana."

Hana looked at Natsume curiously before looking back at her Onee-chan. "Who is he, Nee-chan?"

"Oh, he's Natsume Hyuuga, my seatmate and since you'll be staying with me for a while, you'll be seating with Natsume and Ruka-pyon."

"Ruha-pyon?" The kid innocently asked that made the class rowdy once again.

"Yes." Mikan nodded ignoring the commotion. "You see the blonde hair boy with Natsume, he's Ruka-pyon."

"Ahhh…" The girl exclaimed in understanding before she decided to stood up.

"Hajimemashite, Natsume-nii and Ruha-pyon-nii." Hana greeted them before bowing which earned another commotion that suddenly stopped with a glare coming from the fire caster.

"Ah, Hana." Hana looked up to see the animal pheromone looking at her with kind smile. "My name is Ruka not Ruha."

"Ru-ha?"

"Nope. Not quite." Ruka told her before walking nearer to her. "Follow me, okay?" Hana nodded eagerly before smiling. "Ru…"

"Ru…"

"Ka…"

"Ka…"

"Ruka." Ruka completed.

"Ru-" for some odd reason the class seemed to stop inhaling, waiting for the little girl to say something again when…

"Ha." She finished making the whole class fell to the ground.

"Oh nevermind." Ruka said before taking his seat beside a giggling Mikan. "Urusai."

"S-sorry." Mikan said while holding her laughters. "It was funny, Neh Natsume?"

"Hn." The fire caster agreed before taking his own seat.

"Natsume." Ruka reprimanded before patting his rabbit.

"Ne, Ruha-pyon-nii." Hana called out to him which he readily complied by looking at the small girl. "What is that?"

"Oh, him?" Ruka asked pointing to his rabbit which is securely placed on his lap. Ruka smiled when the girl eagerly smiled making his heart light for her. "He's Usagi."

"Usagi?" Hana asked.

"Hai." Ruka answered while changing the position of his rabbit to give Hana a better view. Ruka watched as the girl clutched her hands while staring longingly on his pet rabbit. "Do you want to play with him?"

"Can I?" Hana asked eagerly which made Ruka laughed and his fan girls sighed on total euphoria seeing their crush laughing.

"Hai." Ruka passed the rabbit to the young girl who immediately took it from him. "Just be nice to him."

"Hai!" The little girl said before patting the rabbit. Ruka, Mikan and Natsume watched as the little girl played with the rabbit while seating on Mikan's lap when the Kuro Neko started asking questions.

"Why is she here?" Natsume asked Mikan without leaving his eyes on the kid on her lap. "How old is she?"

"She's 3." Mikan answered and smiled after seeing Natsume's eyes softening. "Narumi-sensei asked me to look after her before they managed to arrange everything for her and so for the mean time she'll be shadowing me."

"What's her alice?" Ruka asked.

"Weather. Weather alice." She said before softening herself. "She was just here not knowing where her parents are."

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked. He took a quick glance on his direction when his heart swelled when he caught the hurt look on the brunette's eyes.

"She was abandoned." Mikan supplied to them before hiding her face from them. 'Just like me.' She thought bitterly.

Understanding what she could possibly thinking, Natsume worriedly stared at her, (although it is still in secret) before turning his attention back to his manga, only his mind, a resolve is already doing its own marathon.

'I'll help you protect her, polka.' He thought. 'I'll protect her just like I protect you.'

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"She's?" Youichi eagerly asked.

"She's Hana, weather alice, 3 years of age and…" Natsume paused before looking at Youichi's eyes with a serious look. "And, she's your younger sister from now on."

Surprised from what he heard, he looked at his Onii-chan only to see the look on his Onii-chan's eyes indicating that he is dead serious. Youichi took a quick glance where the two girls was and when he stared at his Onii-chan who is patiently waiting for his reply, he put on his 'I-understand-and-I'll-protect-her' look in place.

Meanwhile, Mikan and Hana are on their way back to the Sakura tree. They just dropped by the cafeteria to grab a couple of things, a huge sandwich and a bottle of milk for Hana and a strawberry jam sandwich for her when a creepy aura crept on her nerves.

Mikan doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want Hana to see one of the Academy's demons even though she trusts this one. Maybe because she wants to keep the little girls innocence intact and she's thinking that seeing one of the Academy's cold hearted sweeper could immediately contaminate her, she decided to keep her away from her shadowed life as much as possible.

She was almost on verge of loosing what to do when suddenly Mochu and Kitsumene caught her eyes.

"Hey guys." Mikan called them out cheerfully.

"Yo!" Kitsumene greeted her.

"What's up Mikan-chan?" Mochu asked. "Hi there, Hana-chi."

Mikan smiled when Hana hide slightly behind her. The little alice is still shy after being introduce to whole class B. She can't blame her though, she just met them after all, but then, they just met as well.

"Guys, can you do me a favor?" Mikan asked and waited 'til they signaled for her to continue since it's no problem for them. "Can you bring Hana with you and asked Hotaru to look after her for a while?"

"Hm?" The two guys looked at each other before looking at her again, quite puzzled.

"I just have to get something from my room." Mikan told them. "They might wonder where we are, so, could you please bring Hana to them and tell them that I'll be there really quick."

"Alright!" Mochu answered before giving Hana an assuring smile.

"Hana-chan…" Hana stared at Mikan who kneeled down to level her gaze to the little girl. "Go with them and they'll take you to Hotaru-nee."

Hana looked at her with hesitant eyes before eyeing the two guys who gave her another reassuring smile. "Don't worry, they are my friends and if something happened they'll protect you until I arrive to get you. Okay??"

Hana nodded before holding out her hand for Mochu to take. Mikan smiled before mouthing thank you to the two guys while handing Hana's food.

Mikan smiled when Hana took a quick glance at her before waving goodbye. When the figures were gone, Mikan walked towards the back of the cafeteria where no one could see her.

After settling herself at a secluded area, Mikan pulled her masked and placed it to her face. "You can come out now."

As soon as she uttered those words, a black whirl of cloud like smoke appeared only to vanished again leaving a hooded figure. "It took you quite long before you got rid of them."

"What do you want?" Kage Neko asked her new partner, Dark Moon. It's been a month and a half since Persona and the higher ups decided that she shouldn't go on her own and have someone with her, and for unclear reasons, Dark Moon was assigned to her to be her partner and sole trainor, much to the fake light's annoyance.

"Impatient. As always." The moon reprimanded her with a cold steel glare. "Prepare yourself, we have a mission tonight."

"A mission?" Kage Neko, quite startled, voiced out. "But I have to look after Hana, didn't the higher ups assigned me to her and they clearly stated that I couldn't leave her ALONE."

"Too bad, then." The moon told her without a trace of sympathy before turning his back on her. Walking in a sedate pace, the moon then added. "You have to find a way to ensure the kid's safety without you around her, cause I know you wouldn't waste the chance to meet her."

"You don't mean HER." Mikan growled and spat at the word 'her'.

"I am exactly referring to her." Moon once again said before vanishing in thin air.

'At last, I would see that woman again.' Mikan uttered while clenching her hand on a tight ball. 'Here I come to kill you, Azumi Yuka-san.'

**End of this Chappy**

* * *

**A/N: Another thing, I do my posts when I am ahead of three chapters, so sometimes when people ask me to post twice a day, I could do that but as long as I am still a head of 3 chapters… so when I don't post that means, I am not done with my personal requirement. (-0)**

* * *

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, especially with regards to the characters' name and alice. SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything.... (just a swiss bank and an island get away)

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eight**

Lounging lazily underneath the tree in the middle of the southern forest, he could only shook his head as he watched another body flew towards the direction of the mass of aged-hardened tree.

Not even a moment had passed, he just sighed as he saw his partner immediately followed suit. And with just a matter of moments, a piercing scream echoed to this solitary place.

'The brat could wreck havoc in the damn place for all eternity if I don't stop her.' He mentally cursed, but he knew he would rather have this entire forest turned into nothing rather than have the entire academy and all its students turn into dust. 'What a troublesome brat.'

Earlier, he could taste the hate lingering in every corner of the room they went into and passed. He could sense her eagerness to explode and destroy… and kill, only for them to find out that the very person his partner was looking for had already escaped and gone beyond their reach.

And at that moment, he finally saw how an angel could turn into a demonic killing maniac as she gathered everyone who had been left only for her to bring them into this seclusion, with the use of some alice of course, at the southern part of the academy.

And here they are now, with incinerated flesh smells and the whole place destroyed, well not really but most of it.

'How to stop her?' He playfully asked as he watched another body disintegrated in the middle of the air. "On second thought, let's just let her play and skewer anyone she liked.'

Sighing out of boredom and exasperation a certain raven-haired female crossed his mind making his lips turned upwards into a devious smirk.

'I wonder what kind of face you would make if you happen to be here at this very spot, watching your best friend run amok.' He said with a hint of excitement that instantly vanished as he caught his partner grabbed the last of the dozen anti-alice members by its next, making the poor cringed In pain.

"I-I don't know anything…" The poor man begged as he tried to breathe but still no avail, the notorious brat was controlling the amount of air that would get to pass on his wind pipe. "I have no idea about what you wanted to know."

"I'm going to ask you again…" The said girl growled dangerously, making the threat's effect on the poor man doubled. "Who tipped Azumi Yuka about the raid?"

"I-I…" He heard the man tried to speak.

"And choose your words carefully… I don't like being made a fool of." The Kage threatened, effectively silencing the man.

"I had a daughter." The man said instead making him witnessed how those beautiful, once innocent eyes turned into fiery slits. "I was just trying to protect her. I'm just a lowlife pawn for the organization, a woman of her status wouldn't even let me be near her, how do you expect me to know those kind of top hidden information?"

'The man made sense.' He thought. 'But she's not hearing it at all.'

"Give me the name of the person that I'm asking you about!" She insisted. "That is if you don't want your daughter to live without a father."

"Please…" the man begged. "Please don't kill me, I'll do anything… just don't kill me."

Silence reigned and the Moon decided to walk towards the little girl. Even though he had witnessed the fiery side of her, he knew that she still had the same light and compassion she carried all her life. If she decided to let the man live… that would be troublesome for him.

Taking some more steps towards the two, Dark Moon suddenly stopped on his track as his eyes widened in disbelief, asking him self who the woman in front of him really was.

Letting go of the man, effectively depositing him back to the ground while coughing, racing breaths to catch sufficient air to his lungs, she took her steps away from the man towards the direction of the academy, she heard the Moon's steps faltered as she decided that its time to finish the job.

"I'll do the cleaning and reconstruction…" She told him after he watched a sharpened end of a tree trunk descended towards the body of the poor man who was coughing a while ago, drilling a hole in the middle of his body, almost cutting it in half. "You could leave."

As she finished saying those words and she started to walk away, Dark Moon could only hardened his jaw as he watched the corpses of the men she killed hours before burned, totally incinerating their remains before being engulfed by the fold of the Earth as the trees that were cut and ruined started to grow until it went back to its original state.

'That brat just lost another part of her.' He concluded before vanishing at the scene himself.

---

**Her POV**

Turning and tossing on her bed, Hotaru decided to let her feet swung out of bed until it touched the cold floor. There's no use trying to sleep if it evaded her for hours now.

She knew that Mikan had gone to another mission and that she had, once again, decided not to let her know. The jerk didn't visit her before leaving making her conclude that mission was big enough, hence, for the jerk's extra silence about it.

But before her nerves got the better of her, she knew that once had gone back, the Moon wouldn't waste time to torment her by letting her imagine what happened. Sometimes the details that he's telling her was too much for her to comprehend that she wished he would be sensitive enough and decided to skip those but she knew it was impossible, those were his ways of tormenting her without touching her at all.

Heaving a sigh, Hotaru decided to drink her anxiety with the use of a healthy glass of milk. Not bothering to cloth her nearly see through night gown, she made her way towards her kitchen that was provided by the academy for three star students like her.

Hearing nothing but her own breathing and the friction between the carpet and her own feet, Hotaru had managed to get to the kitchen with ease. She didn't bother to light a lamp or any lights at all, that would be a waste of time, besides she would rather sit in darkness as she waited for the bastard to arrive but as soon as she had reached the door, a menacing aura that she knew very well.

"It's about time you arrived." Hotaru spoke, betraying nothing of her emotions. "I thought you had been so careless and died. I almost threw a party for that."

"The black mailer queen said so." The man she had been waiting for mocked.

"How's Mikan?" She asked, ignoring the feeling of berating and biting his head off.

"Better in more ways than one." The moon concluded but didn't add anything, which was the first. "Are you waiting for details… nah… this one would be little high to price."

"What do you mean?" She asked finally facing him which exposed her inappropriate state of dress to him.

"Are you trying to pay with those?" He asked amusedly. "Imai, how low?"

"Don't assume anything bastard!" Hotaru growled in anger. "What happened to the idiot?"

"Like I told you…" The Moon started to say with a piercing eyes looking straight on her, making her inside clenched in fear, not that she would allow him to see it. "…that information was a little expensive for me to tell you."

"You never asked for anything in return before." Hotaru told him. "Why the sudden change?"

"I got bored." Dark Moon told her with sinister smile. "You don't expect me to be generous forever, did you?"

"I never thought of you as generous." The black mailer said before turning away. "If you don't have anything to tell me, you could go."

"Ohh… but you know, on second thought, your body would be enough for a little sneak peak." She stiffened. The bastard was really getting on her nerves, how could he dare imply that she's a lowlife woman.

"You would never be able to touch me that way." Hotaru told him with a glare. "Not on this life time bastard!"

"Are you daring me?" She could never mistake that tone as a challenge. She felt herself having goose bump all of a sudden, the man could really kill with just one look. "Don't give out dares Imai. You wouldn't know what hit you if you did."

"Get out!" Hotaru silently stated. She couldn't keep herself compose with him in this same room with her. "You would never get what you wanted all the time."

"I couldn't?" The moon smirked before she watched him vanished only for her to feel herself being pinned with the door of her room pressed firmly on her back. "I told you to stop, didn't I Ho-ta-ru-chan?"

"Let go of me, bastard!"

"ya-dda!" He mocked before she felt one his hand reached for her thigh that wasn't covered by her night gown. "I'm just starting…"

"L-let go…" She uttered before a gasp got out of her lips. The bastard was massaging her inner thigh, as it went higher until it was just right between her legs. "Let go!"

"Hn." Dark Moon uttered mockingly as he licked the rim of her ears making her moan unconsciously.

---

**His POV**

He didn't know why, but once he willed himself to get out of that stuffy surrounding of the southern forest, he found himself right outside her window. It was an unconscious decision, honest.

Not really bothering to look into it deeper, Dark Moon stealthily climbed inside her room only to see her got up from her bed with nothing but a thin piece of cloth, enabling him to see her unhidden chest and gloriously smooth white legs.

He didn't know what happened, but he felt himself heat up, as desire well up from the bottom of his being. Who would have thought that he would find something more disturbing than seeing Mikan Sakura, the light of the Kuro Neko, turned into a devil reincarnate herself.

As she moved towards the bedroom's door, still not noticing him, he watched as she walked smoothly and gracefully with her hips swaying, enticing him better, drying his throat. She was just about to open the door when he spot her face laced with worry, making him slipped up before he could stop himself, making the black mailer sense his aura.

"It's about time you arrived." Hotaru spoke, betraying nothing of her emotions. "I thought you had been so careless and died. I almost threw a party for that."

He had to restrain himself from going at her, forcing her to do his bidding as he heard that voice that was laced with hoarseness.

"The black mailer queen said so." He said, making his mocking voice more evident that usual. He could just feel his want to go after her and force her to face him, let him see the better of her again.

"How's Mikan?" She asked, making him sense the annoyance that she was trying to stop.

"Better in more ways than one." He concluded but didn't add anything, which was the first. He wondered himself, the idea of her best friend being the devil, killing a dozen man in one night would elicit a lot of emotions from that stoic face. He just knew he would see the pain in her face that he saw years ago, but he just couldn't say it. Why? He doesn't want to know.

"Are you waiting for details… nah… this one would be little high to price." He added.

"What do you mean?" She asked, finally facing him which exposed her inappropriate state of dress to him, making him internally groan. This woman could torture him to death now without trying.

"Are you trying to pay with those?" He asked instead, trying to hide his growing animalistic need. "Imai, how low?"

"Don't assume anything bastard!" Hotaru growled in anger, making him see how her chest succumbed towards her frame, a beautiful sight indeed. "What happened to the idiot?"

"Like I told you…" He started to say with a piercing eyes looking straight on her. He just couldn't help him self not to grow impatient as he looked at her almost unclothe state. "…that information was a little expensive for me to tell you."

"You never asked for anything in return before." Hotaru told him, frustrating him further. She just nailed it, didn't she? "Why the sudden change?"

"I got bored." He told her with sinister smile. This woman better not say something that would excite him further or he could just imagine the Shadow cutting his throat, not that he minded. "You don't expect me to be generous forever, did you?"

"I never thought of you as generous." The black mailer said before turning away. "If you don't have anything to tell me, you could go."

"Ohh… but you know, on second thought, your body would be enough for a little sneak peak." She stiffened making him almost growl as the muscle on her thighs vibrated with fear or was it anger, he didn't care, the sight was too enticing for him.

"You would never be able to touch me that way." Hotaru told him with a glare. "Not on this life time bastard!"

"Are you daring me?" She just had to do the worse to him, doesn't she? Feeling the heat intensify, he felt himself readying as he continued to eye her like a predator. "Don't give out dares Imai. You wouldn't know what hit you if you did."

"Get out!" Hotaru silently stated. The composure that was amusing him before was gradually slipping, maybe sensing his intent. "You would never get what you wanted all the time."

"I couldn't?" He smirked before using one of his alice that instantly placed him in front of her. As he pushed her towards the door, effectively trapping her in place, he didn't waste time to let her know how dominating he could get if he wanted to. "I told you to stop, didn't I Ho-ta-ru-chan?"

"Let go of me, bastard!" I don't think so… was the words he wanted to say but chose something else.

"ya-dda!" He mocked before he let one of his hand reached for her thigh that wasn't covered by her night gown. "I'm just starting…"

"L-let go…" She uttered before a gasp got out of her lips, eliciting more hormones from his as he massaged her thighs going farther until it reached her inner thighs, making her vibrate under his touch. "Let go!"

"Hn." He uttered mockingly as he licked the rim of her ears making her moan unconsciously.

'I'm just starting, Imai.' He told himself as his alice took the barrier between his touch and her body, making her see her violet orbs widened before shutting close.

----

Staring at the ceiling above her, she could almost feel her eyes watered before she viciously wiped it away. She wouldn't dare show a single weakness again, she told himself before standing up and leaving the floor at the corner of her room.

Taking a new towel from the drawer, she then headed towards her bathroom. She need to clean herself, make all those lingering feeling of his touch leave her, her body and her memory. She didn't want to be haunted by it forever now, did she?

Searching for the switch at the wall on her right, Hotaru turned the lights on, revealing her spacious bathroom. Moving towards the bath tub and turning it on to be filled by luke-warm water, she faced her self using the mirror that was starting to get clouded due to steam.

Standing in front of the said mirror, Hotaru's eyes got filled with hate, hate for the man she's seeing as she stared at her chest, colored with red and bluish-violet bite marks, and hate for herself for succumbing to his will.

She could remember how he had violated her body with his touch, kisses, bites… and despite the hate she was feeling as she found herself slipping, melting, she hate herself more for finding it pleasurable enough for her to moan and clutched his shirt before it vanished like her night gown.

"Bastard!" She silently screamed as she got a wash cloth, dipping it to the water with lavender soap, scrubbing her self until she felt her skin grew raw. "I hate you."

----

"You looked edible all of the sudden." He stopped on his tracks as he heard the fake light uttered those words with mocking tone. "I could assume that it's not due to a certain forbidden fruit. That would upset me, you see."

"It was not your concern." He grumbled before moving away from the said man. "She's not someone that could snatch your interest away from the shadow."

"That's a relief then." The fake light added before vanishing instantly. "I don't want to cut my limited number of 'friends' shorter than it already was."

Feeling the cold night breeze passed him by, Dark Moon sat on the boulder beside the lake, taking his mask off his face before scooping some fresh water and rinsing his face to gather even a little of his control.

"I better collect myself." He told himself as he felt his hand trembled while placing his mask back in place. He almost did something troublesome tonight.

FLASHBACK..

As he watched her eyes close followed by a deep moan, he lost it himself. He found himself cradling one of her breasts while puckering her perked nipple as he let his tongue glided up and down the hollow of her neck while she griped his shirt tighter by the minute.

Feeling the need to feel her skin pressed on his, he activated his alice, eliminating the bothersome barrier between them, contrasting the smooth white flesh between him and the door and his own tanned skin.

The contrast made him more excited. As she realized the lack of something to hold onto to, he found her slipping out of energy, almost falling on her knees. Placing his knee between his legs, he found himself groaned as he felt how hot her privates were as she sat on his knee to keep herself from falling.

Loosing some of his control, he then let his mouth travelled farther before he found himself enveloping one of her nipple with his lips, sucking on it a little, tasting it before consuming as much flesh as he could making her grasped his head, pulling him towards her as she move her body against him.

"Bastard…" she growled before he felt her hands reached for him, making her hand slipped inside his pants, further inside his boxer until it reached him. "You are one heck of a bastard!"

Feeling her hand gripped the tip of him, her hand being restricted by his waist band, he grew frustrated making him unconsciously bit her flesh until he made a few mark on her porcelain white skin, she had managed to open his fly making his hard on escaped from the opening.

Feeling her caressed wickedly his sex, he found himself pushing the raven-head down to the carpeted floor, ripping her underwear off her as he pushed a finger inside of her making her writ and gripped him tighter.

"S-stop…" He heard her said before he felt her pumped him in response with his finger. "P-please…"

And with those words, he felt like he was just been thrown to an iced lake, making him realized what he was doing to the Shadow's best friend, the complication this thing would give him and the troublesome conflict it would encompass… but he knew he couldn't just go… not yet… that's why he covered her mouth with his, kissing her senseless as he added another finger on her, pulling in and out of her vigorously, almost savagely as he effectively cut her air short, ensuring her pleasure to double and with just a moment he felt her stiffened before he felt her juice leaked out with every pump… then… he left her looking daze and unbelieving.

END of FlashBack…

"I'm dead." The moon uttered as he could imagine the look of the devil incarnate would have if she learned what he did to her best friend but his imagination of dread was cut short as he felt the pain due to lack of release. "Not that I'm not yet suffering."

------

Feeling herself calm after some…exercise she just did, she walked languidly, not bothering herself with how pitch black the hallway was. Her intensive, hellish trainings made her accustomed to it anyway.

She just got out of her devilish persona and she just need a little more time to quench her murderous aura. She knew she promised Youichi that she would visit him every time she finished her job… but she couldn't let him see her murderous and unsettled, that's why she decided to hide to her room, the special star room the academy had given her.

Climbing another stair towards the top of the building where 5 rooms took the entire floor area, she let herself relaxed further, forcing her aura to hide inside of her to avoid a certain black cat to be aware of her.

Not convinced of what she just did, she also activated one of her alices to ensure her discreet. Passing some couple of rooms toward her room which was at the opposite end of Natsume's room, much to her delight, she instantly raised her guard before throwing a knife or two towards a certain direction.

"Mi-chan." A familiar voice called out before a small light from a glowing alice stone showed itself making her shook her head.

"You shouldn't sneak at me like that." She scolded before taking her knives from him. "I could have killed you if I decided to kill you by one of those alices that bastard Persona had ordered me to steal and absorbed. You could have found yourself smiling in a middle of an abyss."

"Sorry." The blonde haired man told her before smiling. "I forgot how deadly you got after all these years. I still liked the innocent, clumsy you."

"Sakurano-senpai…" Mikan started before moving closer to the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her body close to him before entwining her legs around his waist. "I'm tired."

"And…" The blonde asked before placing his arms around the girl, turning towards the door at the further end of the hall way.

"Carry me to my room." She said before willing herself to sleep. She knew she could relax around him. He wouldn't let her be hurt at all.

"I'm already doing that." Sakurano told her as he walked with ease. He didn't need to be worried, she's here, enveloped by his arms.

"Thank you."

"What ever for?" He asked as he let the alice stone he got from Subaru healed her as he took his time going to her room.

"For waiting for me." She said before sleep finally consumed her.

Listening to her continuous intake of air, he let a sad smile escape him. It's been years but he still couldn't feel used to how she had become. He still loved how she was before… all innocent and trusting… not as deadly as now.

Letting a quiet sigh escaped him, he proceeded to walk faster than before, before a wicked thought crossed his mind.

'I wonder how Natsume would react if he found you clinging helplessly to me like this.' He thought before he heard her uttered some words during her sleep, making his face grew solemn and filled with love.

"I love you too…" He uttered quietly as he kissed the side of her head. "Imouto-chan."

**END OF CHAPTER….

* * *

A/N: yeah i know... i took too long... but please do review... let me know your constructive criticsms... and I mean with emphasis... "CONSTRUCTIVE"... let's not be rude to each other...  
**


End file.
